Blazer Ironee
Blazer Ironee is an Angel/Human hybrid, resident of the Abbey, and has currently taken up their brother Shades' position as the Abbey's Trainer. Their weapon is a half-broken sword named temporalThrasher. Appearance Blazer's appearance only changes slightly depending on whether or not they dress feminine. They are physically 22 years old. Their hair is blonde and buzzed on the sides in a fauxhawk, swept to the right side. Their skin is fair despite their Mexican heritage. Their eyes are red. They typically wear a red blazer and a pair of red aviator sunglasses. Henshin Their transformation clothes consist of a white blazer, white hood and scarf that covers their mouth, a waistcape, baggy knee-length pants, and a pair of copper sandals. Their have a red gear motif. Personality Blazer plays themselves off as if they're the "cool kid" but on the inside they're very self-conscious. They have gender dysphoria, and because of this they flipflip between genders. They'll go between male and female, and will answer to either. On the outside, Blazer is rude and misogynist, constantly spewing female gender stereotypes to offput their feelings. They tend to put up barriers against new people, and they act like a loner. Despite this, Blazer can be nice when they want to be. They love their brother Shades, as he is the only family that's really been there for them. They have a soft spot for their brother and would do anything for him. Background Kicked from Heaven because they were extremely full of themself. So much that it annoyed... Just about everyone. What with their UNBELIEVABLY ILL JAMS and INEXPLICABLE COOLNESS. They refuse to believe they are annoying and continue to be cool. In fact, they find it TERRIBLY IRONIC that they were kicked out and believes everyone is just jealous of them. Heaven and High School Blazer was born an Angel in Heaven. When they were very young, their father left them and their siblings, leaving their brother with a complex and Blazer without a male role model. Their brother raised them and their sister for most of their lives, due to their mother's constant working, and Blazer developed into a good young lad. They were timid, meek, and very shy. In middle school, they developed a very feminine habit dress and style, which lead to them getting picked on. They didn't understand why, but they weren't comfortable doing everything boyish like the rest. Their real issues began in high school, freshmen year. Their brother had graduated the year prior and they had big shoes to fill, so they thought. By the time they were entering High School, Broshades had left to start his own life. Without their brother's guidance and with no real role model, their personality developed sourly. They became more secluded and antisocial, often avoiding large groups of people and interactions. They had very few friends save for their sister Headband. One person changed the way they would feel about themself: Their future partner Hoodie. Hoodie was a track fiend and a bit of a jock, and Blazer had the biggest crush on him. Hoodie saved them from a bunch of bullies, mistaking them as a girl at first, and the two just became friends. They followed Hoodie at his coattails, trying to learn how to become a better person by watching the others. Confused by their feelings, they tried further developed an issue with the way they felt about themself. In order to counteract this and fit in, Blazer changed themself. They changed the way they walked, talked, and dressed. They cut their hair and donned a set of aviators that they never removed. They became a man. Unfortunately, they started to question their sexuality, and eventually felt uncomfortable with their gender identity as a whole at the same time. Prom came along and Blazer had more complications. Anyone who asked them out to the dance was turned down. They were too good for everyone, after all. They were also waiting for Hoodie to ask them, but the question never came. Eventually, Blazer posed that they go together, as bros. Blazer decided to go alone first, but they weren't wearing a suit. They dressed as a woman, and they were comfortable for once. They danced with men, and eventually danced with Hoodie under the guise of a Cinderella. It was great, until she went missing. Hoodie found Blazer in the bathroom, bereft and crying. He tried to comfort her, but there wasn't much he could do. It was the first night he saw Blazer's eyes, they kissed, and they swore to forget about it. The Fall Eventually, Blazer graduated High School with Hoodie. The two became partners in crime, but Hoodie had become jaded by Blazer's behavior. Blazer's pride got the best of them, and to unconsciously deflect their own self-insecurity, they began to talk down to others, and talk up on themself. Hoodie's annoyance with them piled, until he fell for his own sin of wrath. Blazer, not knowing really what to do without them, became significantly more irritable and more "prideful." It became so problematic, they had to send them to Earth to teach them a lesson. The two had their trial and were jettisoned from Heaven. The two, while on Earth, had a rather large falling out. After a while of fighting ghosts together and despite their partnership, Hoodie had learned the errors of his ways, and wanted to return to Heaven. He had earned enough Heavens, but Blazer wasn't ready. On top of it all, they had a reunion with their brother that wasn't well-put on Blazer's terms. They were still a humongous douchebag and, after dating Hoodie for a month or so, Hoodie had enough of their behavior and left. They quickly learned that the changes they had given themself to be cool had actually turned them into a douchebag and turned their partner and now ex-boyfriend away from them. Ascension Now, being reunited with their brother for several years, they've learned to humble themselves a little. Lives with Shades in a house their paternal uncle gave them in Daten and goes to the Abbey with him every day. They and Strappon get along fairly well when they're not being dicks to each other. They still has some issues, having finally met their dad, but they're willing to move past it a little if the old man is. Abilities * Their sword was broken in half when they fell, but that doesn't stop it from being powerful. It does, however, make it half as wieldy, prone to random bursts of light. The rest of the blade has become ethereal with their training and will to fight. Gallery Trivia * Is extremely moody and prone to snapping if they're in a bad mood * If you bring up their old partner, they will become moody. * Has a fear of puppets * Loves to dress fancy, and will often dress more masculine, but wear makeup underneath. * Though their primary gender seems to be male, it's only due to habit. They're comfortable as a woman, but they can't stand the thought of their family and friends finding this out. * They used to hide their eyes, so it would look dark and mysterious, but now they just don't care. * They are weeaboo trash just like their brother. Category:Angels